highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rias Gremory's Peerage
High-school-dxd-chara.jpg DxD New main chara.jpg The following is a list of characters from Rias Gremory's peerage. Plot Introduced in Volume 1 as the Occult Research Club, the team originally had five members consisting of Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko. Gasper is also a member of the Club but he wasn't formally introduced until Volume 4. At the end of Volume 1, the number in Rias' peerage increased to a total of seven after the inclusion of Issei and Asia. In Volume 2, six of the seven members of the Occult Research Club faced off against Riser Phenex and his peerage in a Rating Game which they ultimately lost. After the events of Volume 3, the team battles against a Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel who plans on starting another war, that is until the arrival of Vali Lucifer who beats him with ease. In the end they gain yet another member in the form of Xenovia as their second Knight, a former exorcist and a natural-born Holy Sword Wielder. The group joins in the conference between the three Factions In Volume 4, the meeting is then interrupted by Magicians from the Khaos Brigade which everyone had to battle against and rescue captured members of Rias Peerage. In Volume 5, all eight members of the Gremory Team faced off against Sona Sitri and her peerage in a Rating Game in which the Gremory Team emerged victorious. In Volume 6, the Gremory team were scheduled to go up against Diodora Astaroth and his peerage; however, this did not happen due to the interference of Khaos Brigade and Diodora’s alliance with them. Nevertheless, the Gremory Team still battled against Diodora’s team in order to rescue their kidnapped member, Asia. In Volume 7, the team battles against Loki and Fenrir with the assistance of several other affiliations, in the end the fight is their victory. Afterwards they gain their final member, Rossweisse who was abandon by Odin. In Volume 10, they faced off against Sairaorg Bael and his peerage in a Rating Game under Dice Figure Rule and won after Issei defeats Sairaorg in a one-on-one fight. In Volume 11, Ophis was sent to the group by Azazel under her request. They were ambushed by Cao Cao and Georg who managed to steal Ophis' power, soon after they're attacked by a legion of Grim Reapers, they managed to overcame the situation until Shalba Beelzebub arrives who the kidnaps Ophis. The team loses a member of their when they heard news of Issei's death from trying to save Ophis. In Volume 12, while the Underworld was under attack by the Khaos Brigade, Rias and her Peerage were not assisting due to still being grief sticked from losing Issei. However they managed to regain their fighting spirit after finding Issei's was still alive. In the middle of battle everyone is overjoyed at seeing a newly reincarnated Issei who arrives and rejoins Rias Peerage. While Rias, Yuuto and Azazel left for Romania to discuss Gasper's situation in Volume 14, the first year members of the Occult Research Club were captured by the Khaos Brigade, which the rest of the members and the Sitri group went on a mission to save them. In Volume 16, The Gremory team head to Romania along with Bennia and Loup Garou to help Rias, where they met Vali's Grandfather Rizevim Livan Lucifer who was able to overwhelm them. Rizevim escaped with a stolen part of the Holy Grail and with most of the Vampire residents turned into Evil Dragons. When they returned home, Rias and her team joined the counter Terrorist Team, D×D In Volume 17, The Occult Research Club went to the underworld to to take part in the open day for Sona's newly built Auros Academy, however the school was attacked by Evil Dragons from the Khaos Brigade led by Walburga, which they had fight back and defend along with Sona and Sairaorg's Peerage. The end resulted in the floating city Agreas being stolen and the school partially damaged but managed to arrest some of the terrorists. In Volume 18, the Occult Research Club goes to Heaven where they discuss the upcoming Christmas Project which Sona's Peerage will also take part in it. Around their second trip to there, the Khaos Brigade invades Heaven which they had to protect. In The Extra Novel DX.1, Rias' Peerage had a rematch with Riser and his Peerage, the game plays out similar to their original match but with the Gremory group getting a better advantage, the victor of the game goes to Rias when Issei was able to defeat Riser one-on-one. In Volume 19, Rias' Peerage joined together with Sona's Peerage and Dulio to fight against exorcists that rebelled against the Church led by Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi, they won after defeating their leaders. They were then met with a surprise appearance from Walburga with and army of Evil Dragons, however she was found at a disadvantaged and was eventually defeated. In Volume 20, Everyone in the Occult Research Club are depressed over Ravel having gone missing, however they were revealed to hear that has been recovered safe and sound by Ajuka, but reveals a hidden truth about a King Piece. The location of Agreas was found and the Gremory group were sent to retrieve it as well as save Issei's parents. Current Members Former Members Type of Requests The usual types of requests done by each member of Rias' peerage are: *'Rias Gremory': Rias receives the least requests among her group due to the requirement that it has to be worthy of a High-class devil, such as herself. Therefore, her jobs include either removing curses from a cursed item, or defeating a certain monster because they are targeting a client. *'Akeno Himejima': Akeno's usual clients are either the bosses of huge corporations or rich wives, where she does a wide range of work that mostly consists of her taking away the stress of people living in the high society, from listening to their daily worries to drinking tea with them. *'Koneko Toujou': Koneko normally receives jobs ranging from being an opponent at playing cards to wearing a cosplay for a photo shoot. *'Yuuto Kiba': Yuuto's requests usually come from older women and working women who consult their stress with him or by having Yuuto cook for them. *'Issei Hyoudou': Issei commonly gets many weird requests from weird people. *'Asia Argento': Like Koneko, Asia usually receives jobs ranging from being an opponent at playing cards to wearing a cosplay for a photo shoot. *'Gasper Vladi': Gasper usually does his work from his computer where he interacts with people who are bad at interacting with others but have a wish that they want to be granted by a Devil. *'Xenovia Quarta': Xenovia mostly receives jobs that involve physical work, such as helping out in construction work or being a practice partner for various sports. *'Rossweisse': Rossweisse gets requests that are mainly from housewives where she does things like teaching them a way to make them lose their worries related to their finances and becoming their consultant. She also teaches them sure-fire methods to winning at bargain sales despite her young age. Trivia *All three male members of Rias' peerage possess Sacred Gears. **Before being reincarnated all three of them suffered lethal injuries or died: Gasper was stated as dead and Kiba and Issei at least lost consciousness due to their fatal injuries before being reincarnated. *In terms of popular choice of the Gremory Group that the Magicians want to make a pact with, it goes as follows: Rias Gremory → Rossweisse → Asia Argento → Issei Hyoudou → Yuuto Kiba → Akeno Himejima → Xenovia → Koneko Toujou → Gasper Vladi. *Currently, among the eight members of Rias' peerage, the four with Sacred Gears (Issei, Asia, Gasper and Kiba) were brought back from death or near death through reincarnation. While the other four (Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko and Rossweisse) joined through their own vocation. References Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage Category:Peerages Category:Groups Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:72 Pillars Category:Gremory Clan Category:Browse Category:DxD